To Stay or To Go?
by chao-chan101
Summary: Shadow is severely injured, but comes to find that he is in the care of a little girl! What can the Ultimate Lifeform do in this situation?
1. Prologue

**How are ya doin? Here's my first chapie! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic or Sega. Just the OC's.**

**Prologue:**

Usually fights with Sonic end quickly, right? Well, with Shadow, that's a different story.

The weather wasn't so pleasant at the time, with the rain slashing back and forth. To make the setting worse, they were on the edge of the floating Angel Island. With Knuckles quite pissed off about the uninvited guests that entered the territory, this made it the perfect time to fight.

Picking up the weapon for his last resort that Eggman dropped, Shadow pointed the laser gun at his face, desperate for answers about the incidents of his past that he couldn't remember. Without any of his inventions or gadgets, Eggman was held option less.

Shadow took out the green Chaos Emerald that he had, preparing to use it to transport back to Station Square, but he needed something to feed his interest before leaving. In this case, _someone._

Pulling the trigger, the gun fired at frightened man, who only had his arms to shield himself. Shadow was affected by the recoil, making him a few inches off the island. Instead of the laser hitting Eggman's body, it hit his glasses, causing the laser to bounce back and hit the emerald, making Shadow fall with it. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, and the storm got worse.

He didn't know how far or how long until he reached the ground, but he knew that the trip won't be enjoyable. The chances were that he would hit the ground on drown in the depths of the ocean. They just had to do it on a flying island, didn't they?

**Good? Bad? R&R!**


	2. Little Girl

**Make suggestions! Comment! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any Sonic nor Sega!**

* * *

_Ow! Shit, how'd I end up here? Where the hell am I?_

Shadow couldn't open his eyes for a moment because he was so weak. When he tried to shift his body, it would hurt like heck. He was parched and famished, plus he had a heart throbbing headache. Even worse: his left arm and right leg's bones were broken and shattered.

One word he kept thinking of.

_Damn!_

Then, he felt something press against his lips. Cold water was flowing into his mouth. A bottle of water, he presumed. His throat was refreshed, at least. Then, he felt something splash against his face. It was the same type of liquid, and it felt good.

Finally having the strength to open his eyes a little, Shadow looked at his new surroundings. The walls were wood and had one window on each. Nothing too amazing to look at. He rubbed his good hand on the tatami mat that he was lying on. His head was rested on folded newspapers, too.

When Shadow opened his eyes a little more, he saw a small figure sitting in the corned of the room. The person had brownish-red hair, reaching down to her shoulders and had green eyes. The garments that the person wore were a sleeveless white shirt and brown pants. For her feet were worn out socks with blue stripes.

The figure turned to Shadow and crawled to him. Getting a closer look at the person, he discovered that she was a girl.

She got out a white cloth and dabbed Shadow's forehead, causing him to flinch a little.

_Ugh! Get away from me, you disgusting human! _He wanted to yell at her, but was only spoken in his thoughts. The only sounds coming out from his mouth were small groans.

She withdrew her hand and placed the piece of cloth to the side. Then, she sprawled on the floor and closed her eyes.

Shadow moved his head a little to take another look at the human. She had long eyelashes and her skin was white and soft, with some of her bangs covering her face. To his opinion, the little girl looked kind of…

_Cute…Woah! Thinking of an obsolete human that way, I should get to my senses! _He thought, mentally slapping himself.

When he turned his head the opposite way, he yelped a little, causing the little girl to wake up from her nap.

"Oh, great! You're alive!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh, great! Unfortunately, you are too!" Shadow managed to say sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

The girl slightly giggled and asked, "Do you want some food?"

Yes, he wanted food desperately, but he was too stubborn to accept any help from a human.

So, hr shook his head, regretting his answer.

The girl, despite his reply, kept on insisting. "Oh, you must eat! You'll starve! I'll get some soup, how about that? Just wait!"

Shadow could wait until he died out. With those types of injures, he couldn't move at all.

A few minuets later, Shadow heard footsteps. The girl came back, out of breath and with a mug that had something hot in it (Noticing from the steam).

"Here," she said, taking out a spoon and offered some to the hedgehog.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Soup. Like I said."

"Yeah, but what type?"

The little girl shrugged. "At least it's not poisonous."

Shadow stared at her innocent face. He decided to try it. Besides, if there _was _food poisoning in it, he would still survive. He is immortal, after all.

Shadow sighed and snatched the spoon from her hand. Then, he felt her hand on his back and she pushed him up so he was sitting up straight.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shadow asked furiously.

"Um, you might choke if you eat it lying down. It has noodles in it, you know."

Shadow glared at her and started eating. Actually, it wasn't half bad.

"You like?" she asked optimistically.

He didn't respond; he was eating mouthfuls of soup.

"Woah! Don't eat so fast! You might get a stomachache!" she exclaimed, worried.

Shadow didn't now what that was, but it did't sound like something you would enjoy. He slowed down his pace and she smiled.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Comment please! If my sis is reading this, don't flame! **


	3. What?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic characters, just the human. **

* * *

Another day has passed and yet, not of his injuries healed. The air was humid and hot. Shadow was just lying there, not moving from the spots that he has been for God knows how long. Talk about hell on earth.

The little girl opened the door and entered the room, bringing a bottle of water with her.

"Shadow, are you in pain? Can I do anything for you?" she asked, giving him the bottle of water.

"Do you have something to support my leg?" Shadow requested. "Like a stick of some sort?"

She nodded, but continued to sit down next to him.

"The places that your body hurts…should I kiss them?"

"Should _what?_" Shadow asked, slightly blushing and raised an eye brow. He started to feel a little uncomfortable. In fact, he didn't know what a kiss was, but he got the feeling it wasn't something he wouldn't like.

"When Mama was still alive, she would brush her lips against the injury. She said it was to make it feel better," the little girl answered.

_I presume that these humans have a way to heal things? _Shadow thought, placing his hand on his chin.

"You've had a mother and a father before?" he asked curiously. He has heard about these people. They were supposed to take care of their young.

"What is a…father?" she asked.

He didn't know that, either. He gave her an I-don't-know type of look.

"Let's just drop the subject. Fine, do as you wish, but if I tend to dislike what you do to me, human, you'll regret ever being born—"

The girl already noticed a visible scar on his cheek and placed her lips onto it, causing him to wince and become flustered with red. He shut his eyes.

_Damn, I should kill this pathetic human right now! But, why aren't I? Has she paralyzed me with this so called kiss?_

Her lips departed from his cheek and glanced at one another, exchanging looks. Abruptly, she ran outside to fetch the stick before he could protest.

_How disgusting! I shouldn't trust that goddamn human after all!_

Then, he saw a figure trying to open the windows from outside. The person wasn't successful, as the windows could only be opened from the inside. A flat, metal bar came beneath the window. By first glance, it could be easily seen as a pry bar. When the figure pushed down, the window shot up, making Shadow jump a little. The mysterious person was Rouge.

"Hey, lover boy, why are you still here?" the batgirl asked.

"My injuries, idiot. I can't move at all! My leg and arm are broken. That answer your question? And what's with the 'lover boy' address anyway?"

Rouge giggled. "Must've had a rough time going through the vortex, huh? And you didn't know that she kissed you twice?"

Shadow became confused, his mind yearning to know the answers of the new developed questions. "For one thin, what's this vortex that you're talking about? And what do you mean, 'kissed me twice'? This only happened a few minuets ago! Once!" he retorted.

"…Never mind that! Take out your Chaos Emerald and check its condition!"

Shadow did as she commanded. The green emerald was shooting out harmless little sparks, and it was blinking.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Ugh! And you call yourself the Ultimate Life Form! Look, the Chaos Emerald is reacting due to damage. The other emeralds are having the same thing. Something transported Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Angel Island…all of us are here on this world. Are you on the same page as me, Shadow?"

"Yeah," Shadow lied. "But you didn't answer my first question."

Rouge rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll get to that later. Oh, great! That girl is coming back! Hey, be gentle with her, okay? She's having a rough time. By the way, look out for someone named 'Willow'. For some reason, it was part of her fault that we're here. See ya later." She closed the window and flew away just in time.

Her appearance wasn't very nice; red stains on the white t-shirt and bruises everywhere. Her face was red, too.

"Hey, what's your name?" Shadow asked the girl. "And are you okay?"

The girl nodded for his second question, but was concerned about his first. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's called 'curiosity', human." He replied harshly.

"My name's Nina."

_So, it's not her? Damn, I'll have to be on the lookout for that pest._

"What's yours?" she queried.

"…Shadow the Hedgehog."

Nina smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Shadow-kun!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah…" he slapped her hand away and looked out the window. It was getting dark and cloudy.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter finished! Yeah, it wasn't as good as the first one, but thanx for reading!**


End file.
